Yawara Chatora
|romaji= Chatora Yawara |alias= |birthday= February 29th |age= 31 |gender= Male |hair= Black |eye= |height=189 cm (6'2") |weight= |quirk= Pliabody |status= Alive |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Pussycats |teams= Pussycats Hideout Raid Team |debut= Chapter 72 |image gallery=Yes |bloodtype = A |birthplace = Ehime Prefecture |voice = Shinosuke Ogami |debutanime = Episode 41 |eng voice = Marcus D. Stimac }} |Chatora Yawara}}, also known as the hero |Tora}}, is a Pro Hero and a member of the hero team, Pussycats. Appearance Yawara is a tall, muscular man with dark hair and blank white eyes. Around his eyes there are black markings that connect to his hair, and he also sports a triangle-shaped beard. Like the other members of his team, he wears a cat-themed hero costume consisting of a brown marching band uniform-looking top along with a large ruffled skirt with a tail, an orange belt with pockets and a silver buckle resembling a cat paw with blue pads, large white cat gloves with claws and boots with vertical stripes and white fur lining. In his head he wears an accessory with cat ear-like protrusions. Personality Yawara is a very strict, intimidating man who takes his duty of training the U.A. students very seriously, to the point of encouraging them to stretch their muscles until they rip apart, and showing no hesitation in punching them during training. He is also very protective towards his fellow Pussycat members as he become very angry when Pixie-Bob was hurt. Synopsis Forest Training Camp Arc Yawara and the other Pussycats introduce themselves and their Quirks to Class 1-B. Yawara asks all power-up type students to come with him. When he sees Izuku Midoriya stretching, he asks the boy to attack him; Izuku uses 5% Detroit Smash but Yawara is able to dodge his move effortlessly. Yawara retaliates by punching Izuku and notes that his muscles are not yet ripping apart enough. He continues training and encouraging Izuku, while Kota Izumi silently watches them from behind a tree. Later that day, Yawara stands between the students and Magne and Spinner after Pixie-Bob has been attacked. Once Kenji threatens to kill Pixie-Bob, he says that he will not let him. After Shuichi interrupts them and introduces himself, Yawara angrily reprimands him for scarring Ryuko's face. Both Yawara and Mandalay fight Kenji and Shuichi respectively. Kenji sees that Shuichi is having trouble dealing with Shino and uses her Quirk to pull Shino towards her. Suddenly, Yawara punches Kenji which frees Shino from Kenji's grasp. Yawara then punches Kenji again, but this time Kenji is able to block Yawara's attack. While getting up, Shino informs Yawara that she is unable to communicate with Ragdoll, which she considers strange since she normally answers her immediately. Yawara continues fighting Kenji and holds his own. Yawara is able to immobilize Kenji by wrapping his arms around the villain. Yawara and Shino plan to take in Kenji and Shuichi, but Kurogiri appears and rescues the two villains. Hideout Raid Arc Two days later, Yawara joins the Police Force and a large number of Pro Heroes in the rescue operation of Katsuki Bakugo. Yawara states that his teammate Tomoko was kidnapped by the Vanguard Action Squad and that he will rescue her; he notes that the League of Villains have a number of hideouts instead of one. Yawara, Mt. Lady, Best Jeanist, and Gang Orca infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Nomus while Yawara rescues Tomoko. Hakamata informs Naomasa Tsukauchi that the warehouse has been cleared. Yawara attempts to speak to Tomoko but she is unresponsive. Suddenly, All For One appears in the shadows and apologizes to Yawara, explaining that he stole Ragdoll's Quirk. Before the Pro Heroes can act, All For One destroys the warehouse while damaging the surrounding area. Hakamata reacts quickly and manipulates his fellow Pro Heroes clothes, causing Yawara to be reeled back, allowing him to survive All For One's attack. However, Yawara is still heavily injured by the attack. After Edgeshot and Endeavor appear, Yawara rescues the trapped civilian whom All Might is protecting in order to alleviate his burden. After All Might defeats All For One, Yawara returns home, where he, Ryuko, and Shino comfort Tomoko. Quirk and Abilities : Yawara's Quirk allows him to stretch and flatten his body. Enhanced Strength: Yawara has enhanced physical strength as he is able to apprehend and defeat Kenji Hikiishi, a villain who has some notoriety. Trivia *Yawara's name contains the characters for , and . *According to his Volume 9 profile: **Yawara is a transgender man. He transitioned in a long time ago. **He likes his team members. Quotes *(To Izuku Midoriya) "Plus Ultra, right? Then show me that Ultra!" References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Transgender People Category:Transformers Category:Pro Heroes Category:Pussycats Category:Hideout Raid Team